borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Tannis
/ECHO_recordings|The journals of Patricia Tannis}} |Notes = *Tannis has strong opinions against various things, calling music "wasteful and stupid," and believing bacon is for "sycophants and products of incest." *It is unknown at which point exactly the Crimson Lance started forcing Tannis' actions, as while the Vault Hunters are working to gain access to the Trash Coast for the third Vault key piece, Marcus Kincaid contacts them via ECHO, expressing his suspicions about Tannis as she had never used Marcus' services for resupplies and reasoned that she must be getting supplies from somewhere, possibly implying that the Lance had been supplying Tannis for some while in order for her to deceive the Vault Hunters into collecting the key pieces. *Tannis can also be seen from the "fish" Easter egg "Fun with barrels" in Treacher's Landing (near the "You're on a boat!" achievement). *Another Easter egg can be found in the Sawtooth Cauldron in Borderlands 2. Related video can be seen here. *Another Easter egg of her riding the fish is in the Regolith Range in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Related video can be seen here. *Tannis has given at least one set of her underwear to Crazy Earl. *During her intro cut scene in Borderlands 2 the clothes lines hanging about in the background distinctly show a white bra and a pair of pink women's underwear, these articles are not present during normal gameplay. Most likely an Easter Egg referencing her above interactions with Crazy Earl from Borderlands. *Dr Zed appears to have a certain amount of dislike for Tannis due to her having a "real Doctorate" degree while he does not. *Tannis flirts with the vault hunter during her first mission-related conversations in Borderlands 2, mentioning a "standing offer" to experience her bed. *Certain unused entries within the game files indicate that one of the Patricia's roles was to sell eridium to the Vault Hunters. "If you require any more Eridium, you should know where to find me." is one of those entries. *Another unused entry ("Your payment will further my research on Eridium. And my bacon addiction.") indicates that her declared distaste for bacon might not be so real after all. |Trivia = *Tannis mentions that her parents were "blue collar isotope designers" in the Typhon log search for Carnivora. *Her line, "Atomic batteries to power... Turbines to speed..." is a reference to a line spoken by Robin in the 1966 movie Batman when the Batmobile is powered up. *"I'm going to need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21..." is a reference to the 1985 movie Back to the Future, in which 1.21 gigawatts is the power needed to travel though time. *The Omega 13 is a reference to the movie ''Galaxy Quest'', where the ship is powered by a device of the same name. *In the video game Battleborn, also by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, there is an Easter egg of five messages relating to the then upcoming Borderlands sequel, one of them saying "Tannis is not what she seems." |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }} uk:Патріція Танніс ru:Патриция Таннис Category:Sirens